Ugly Is Beautiful
by Prussian Fangirl 13
Summary: this is based of of a ff that my friend did I used hers as a base for this story but otherwise its a different story. GerIta  Germany X N. Italy song fic NOTE Sicily, Lilliana Vargas  is the sister OC WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**A/N: So I've edited this story so now it makes more sense…. The original one I had written at 2 in the morning -.-''  
>this story is based off of my friend's... well sort of; hers ended at when America left. The girl in this is also my friend's OC, Sicily<br>The song is **Ugly is beautiful by Usher **(I suggest you listen to the song while reading the story ~)  
>Warning: Character death<strong>_**  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY AT ALL  
>P.S.: sorry if I make you cry ;w;<strong>

_**Ugly Is Beautiful  
><strong>_

_Day by day we fall apart  
>Disintegrate the lightning rains across the sky but comes too late<br>To change the mood and save us now_

She saw the lightning flash across the sky. As she watched, Italy never told them a word, never once giving away Germany's location. She was brought to him, America holding her back from running to her battered brother.

_Its criminal the way we love  
>The way we hate it's almost human<br>Eyes are opened wide_

America raised the gun at Italy's head commanding him to tell where Germany was. Sicily said she would tell them, but only if he let Italy live. Italy just shook his head and told her to never give Germany away. America cocked his gun waiting for his answer letting the girl run to the Italian's side. Her big brother loved Germany and would never say where he had gone she knew this so she clutched her brother, telling him she and Lovino loved him as America pulled the trigger.

_Stood on the rooftop scream at the sky again  
>Dance to the radio, end of the world we know<br>Ugly is beautiful beauty in stereo  
>Thinking of you<em>

"FELICIANO!" The girl cried out as the bullet shot through his head and he relaxed in her arms. His eyes, closing to never open again. The girl cried over his body remembering all of her memories of her brother. Knowing Italy was gone forever.

_Just like the earth spins high as a kite again  
>There with the river flow end of the life I've known<br>Ugly is beautiful  
>beauty so terrible<br>Thinking of you_

America still not having his information, pointed the gun at her and threatened to kill Romano next. The girl, with tears streaming down her face, had realized just how serious he was. Not wanting to lose the last of her family she had left, the Sicilian told him where Germany had been, even though she knew he wasn't there anymore. She still wanted to keep Italy's last wish. America walked away satisfied with this, leaving her alone. She remembered her big brother's promise, the words echoing in her ears. Crying she whispered "You promised you would never leave us alone Feliciano..."

_All the words we throw away  
>Like paper cuts they just keep piling<br>Higher and higher throughout the day  
>Illogical the script we're writing<br>It's chemical the way we love  
>The way we hate it's quite inhuman<br>Eyes are opened wide_

One of the last things that ran through Italy's head that he had never gotten to tell Germany, wishing he could have another chance just to be back in those happy days with Germany and his family. Most of all he wished he could have told Germany just one thing...

_Stood on the rooftop scream at the sky again  
>Dance to the radio end of the world we know<br>Ugly is beautiful beauty in stereo  
>Thinking of you<em>

She clutched her brother screaming at the raining clouds to give him back to her. Remembering every time she saw him smile, remembering his cooking, and his happy nature even when the war had started. She saw that through it all her brother loved the German, even though he had betrayed Italy.

_Just like the earth spins high as a kite again  
>There with the river flow end of the world we've known<br>Ugly is beautiful  
>beauty so terrible<br>Thinking of you_

Romano ran out of the small tent they had been living in when he had heard the gun shot. Seeing his sister his little brother, a small pool of blood around him. Lovino fell to his knees staring his unmoving brother.

_Day by day we fall apart__  
><em>_Disintegrate the lightning rains across the sky But comes too late  
>(save me, save me, save me)<br>Stood on the rooftop scream at the sky again  
>Dance to the radio, end of the world we know<br>Ugly is beautiful beauty in stereo  
>Thinking of you<em>

Lovino stayed like that as the situation sunk in and slowly his eyes welled with tears. He knew whose fault it was, it was all Germany's fault. If his little brother had never fallen for that Nazi bastard he would be alive! His tears falling like the rain around him as he knelled next to Feliciano and crying little sister trying to comfort her even though he was just as broken as she was. He felt like breaking down but had to take care of his sister. She was all he had left...

_Just like the earth spins  
>high as a kite again<br>There with the river flow end of the life I've known  
>Ugly is beautiful<br>beauty so terrible  
>Thinking of you<em>

As if by a miracle the two heard Feliciano's voice in their ears _'I love you little sister and big brother... Please remember me smiling anytime you're sad...And please don't blame Ludwig... I'm so sorry...Don't forget me...goodbye... ve~'_ Italy's that's thoughts circled around them on the wind as it drifted into the air across the sky into the future...

_Ugly is beautiful  
>beauty so terrible<br>Thinking of you  
>Ugly is beautiful beauty in stereo<br>Thinking of you!_

... A faint voice whispered:_ 'I love you Ludwig...Forever' _


End file.
